


A Haiku of Ice and Fire

by MelikaJ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaJ/pseuds/MelikaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was stuck in a boring lecture, so I decided to write a few ASoIaF haikus :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haiku of Ice and Fire

Jaime Lannister,  
Evil kingslaying villain?  
Or unsung hero?

 

Brienne, Maid of Tarth.  
Badass warrior woman,  
yet also young girl.  
  
  


Stark V Lannister.  
Honour against pure power,  
but which is better?

 

Jaime and Brienne,  
once enemies - became friends...  
Maybe something more?

 

"Ygritte means nothing",  
but you know nothing, Jon Snow.  
You truly loved her.

 

Ned and Catelyn Stark,  
the marriage done for honour  
blossomed into love.

 

The King in the North!  
The Lannisters pay their debts...  
Too bad for Robb Stark

 

Lady Arya.  
Born in the North, raised in blood.  
The Faceless young girl.


End file.
